The present invention relates to Darlington complementary circuits.
Prior art Darlington complementary circuits employ first and second signal channel Darlington pairs, both of which pairs are powered by a single pre-driver transistor. This pre-driver transistor is biased to operate within a linear region of its operating characteristics. However, during zero-crossover of a signal, that is upon switch-over from the first to second Darlington pair or vice versa, the output impedance of the pre-driver transistor, namely the impedance of the Darlington pairs, is altered causing operating of the pre-driver transistor outside the linear region. This non-linear operation during zero-crossover results in an undesirable distortion of the output signal.